Desabafos de uma personagem
by Anamateia
Summary: Então, estou aqui com essa fanfic, sem graça pra caramba! Mas espero que curtam!


**E aí, beleza?**

Então estou fazendo uma mini-one-shot, só pra desenferrujar, ou seja, só pra encher lingüiça. Comédia trash.

Então vamos aos personagens: Chibi Anamateia/personagem– versão do mal, Kai, Eu e a Chibi-Dranzer do bem. Avisando será no estilo script mesmo.

Lembrete: Beyblade não me pertence, somente a personagem Anamateia.

Lembrete2: Essa fanfic terá ofensas e palavrões, então... por conta em risco.

Vamos lá?

**Desabafos de uma personagem.**

Anamateia- E aí, beleza? Então hoje não vai ter fanfic, ela não vai mais escrever. Porque a escritora está perdendo a essência. Ela não tem mais criatividade. Então essa porra será minha hoje. E só mais um recado eu não gosto de nenhum de vocês leitores, nem de você Kai.

Kai- Vai se ferrar! – zangado.

Anamateia- Vai se ferrar você, seu... merda. Vai me encarar?

Kai- Eu não.

Anamateia- Então vai a merda.

Kai- Vai a merda você, parece besta.

Anamateia- Vai ficar se queimando aí? Se não, vai embora, nem sei o que está fazendo aí?

Kai- Quero que você se lasque. – se afasta.

Anamateia- Então como eu estava dizendo, ela não vai mais escrever fanfic, não tem mais o que escrever. As fanfics dela estão ficando uma merda.

Eu- Opa, calma lá. Eu só quero falar...

Anamateia- Você cala a boca aí, sai daqui sua filha da puta. – brava.

Eu- Calma, é que eu...

Anamateia- Sai daqui sua filha da puta.

Eu- Desculpe, mas...

Ana- SAI DAQUI SUA FILHA-DA-PUTA! – zangada. – Então, agora deixa eu continuar aqui, suma daqui. Então como eu estava dizendo a escritora está perdendo a essência.

Dranzer- Com licença.

Anamateia- É uma fera bit tamanho mini por um acaso? – estranhando.

Dranzer- Eu só quero dizer que você foi muito grossa com a escritora e com o Kai, não fale assim com eles.

Anamateia- Quem é você?

Dranzer- Desculpe, me chamo Dranzer, mas sou do bem.

Anamateia- Como assim do bem?

Dranzer- Do bem.

Anamateia- Você planta árvore? Você recicla o lixo? Você gosta do John Lennon?

Dranzer- Não.

Anamateia- Do que você gosta?

Dranzer- Gosto da escritora e do Kai. Mas não fala assim com eles e sobre a escritora, ela não perdeu a essência, só está cansada.

Anamateia- Cansada de fazer o quê?

Dranzer- Ela só precisa de um tempo pra descançar.

Anamateia- Olha, ninguém te chamou aqui e vai para o seu dono. Tome no seu rabo e _vaza_ daqui! Como eu estava dizendo, ela perdeu a essência, ninguém gosta mais das fanfics dela, ninguém.

Kai- To com sono. – diz desanimado.

Anamateia- Tá com sono? – Kai apenas assente positivamente com a cabeça. – Sabe o que é isso?

Kai- O quê?

Anamateia- ISSO É FALTA DE CHUPAR PIROCA , ISSO AÍ É FALTA DE IR TOMAR NO RABO E SE CONTINUAR ME INTERROMPENDO VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI ACORDAR! – zangada.

Dranzer- Com licença.

Anamateia- O que essa filha da puta tá aqui de novo... – indignada.

Dranzer- Devo dizer uma coisa. Coitado dos dois, não fala assim com eles. O Kai está com sono, deixa ele. E ao invés de falar mal da escritora, você deveria dar parabéns a ela, porque as pessoas mudam, não podem ser a mesma, não é verdade?

Anamateia- Eu não vou desabafar com você! Seu pássaro bicha, calopsita.

Dranzer- Não me chame de calopsita.

Anamateia- Calopsita.

Dranzer- Não. Me. Chama. De. Calopsita. – se irritando. – Mas eu confesso que a escritora é meio louca as vezes, olha pra ela. – Anamateia e Dranzer encaram.

Dranzer- Você não se acha meio loucas às vezes?

Eu- Ás vezes.

Dranzer- Você não está cansada de verdade?

Eu- Eu to cansada de verdade.

Anamateia- Não, você não está cansada.

Eu- Estou sim, sério.

Anamateia- Então só mais uma pergunta.

Eu- Fala.

Anamateia- O que você tá tentando escrever uma fanfic de comédia, ao invés de você terminar O Retorno ou ao menos ir passear? Sabe que dia é hoje? É domingo. Tem gente fazendo festa, ainda tem gente fazendo churrasco, dá pra sentir o cheiro. – suspira. – Mas não, você está aí, parada, com um garoto bicha, que não presta pra nada.

Kai- Cale essa boca, se não acabo com você.

Anamateia- Vai cagar. Mas foda-se, eu vou indo embora. Vai todo mundo se foder e tchau! – vai embora.

Dranzer- O que eu faço agora?

Kai- Se despede aí.

Dranzer- E como faz isso?

Eu- Eu não sei, como feras bit se despedem?

Dranzer- Nós não nos despedimos, nós destruímos.

Eu- Então eu acho melhor você ficar na sua mesmo.

Dranzer- Tá bom. – vai embora.

**Fim!**

Ficou horrível, mas é o que tem por hoje. Mas é isso, beijos a todos e bye!


End file.
